


The False and the Fair

by Currer_Bell



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Aegon and Rhaenys Targaryen Live, Alternate Universe, Arranged Marriage, F/M, Gen, I guess this is the Tudor era au nobody asked for, Infidelity, Inspired by Henry VIII's court, Minor Renly Baratheon/Loras Tyrell, Politics, R Plus L Equals J, Rhaenys Targaryen Lives, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 03:14:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18886033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Currer_Bell/pseuds/Currer_Bell
Summary: In which I write a got/asoiaf fanfiction inspired by the English court at about the time of Henry VIII.There will be a string of mistresses, secret liaisons, beheadings, etc.It's still a vague idea. It'll start it properly later in the summer. Take a look at the first chapter and let me know if you like it.





	The False and the Fair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little Princess Elia plays in the garden.

 

 

Dressed in blue and lilac, the little princess was running around the garden, looking for all the world like a flower herself. The girl was a perfect mixture of her parents, everyone agreed.  _Almost everyone,_ Rhaenys thought.  _I wish he could be content with_   _her_. _I wish he had more of Dorne in him._

 

"Leave that be," Lady Myranda told the child, frustrated. "You don't want to ruin your new dress, do you, princess?"

 

"Dirt," the little princess answered proudly. She had just learned that word. Lady Myranda smiled in spite of herself. 

 

"Come here, sweetling." She stood up, arms wide open as an invitation. Her little daughter all but flew towards her, hugging her legs and leaving dark brown stains on her mother's cloth-of-silver skirts. "Elia!" She looked down at the girl, but couldn't manage looking angry. _Never with her._ Little Elia knew that, too; a pair of big brown eyes gazed into her own defiantly.  _She looks more like Mother the older she gets. I chose a good name for her, no matter what he says._

 

"Shall we go back inside, Your Grace?" asked Lady Megga. 

 

"No!" Little Elia shouted.  _No_ was one of her favorite words.  _The Mother be praised._  Leonette Tyrell's son, who was as old as Elia, had been talking and shouting and singing since he was barely able to walk, while she was quietly looking at everything. Aegon had been so eager for his child's birth, but after Elia was born, he had preferred spending time with his best friend's son. He'd thought that there was something wrong with their girl. Of course he thought the very fact that she was a girl was a problem. 

 

"The Grand Maester says we can start trying again in a fortnight," he had told her formally, the day after Elia's birth. "It shouldn't take long for you to give me an heir; this girl was a wedding night child after all." 

 

"So she is blessed." She hadn't been able to believe he would dismiss their babe so easily. "She is your heir." 

 

Aegon had shaken his head like he was amused by the idea. "Uncle Viserys is my heir."  _I wish he had more of Dorne in him_ , Rhaenys thought. It'd been three years of trying now. _And to no avail._

 

The Queen made herself smile. "Not yet, Lady Megga." 

 

Elia squealed in delight. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I know I shouldn't be starting new stories.


End file.
